Snape's Angel
by Silver Wolf Eyes
Summary: Who said angels had blond hair and flowing white, silk robes? Probably the same people who said Snape couldn’t have a child. But what if his daughter was exactly like him with just as many problems? Can Snape help this child, and can she return the favo
1. Snape's Daughter

Disclaimer: You recognize it I don't own it, don't seem familiar I guess I do. *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* Snape's Angel  
  
Snape's eyes popped open at 4:00a.m like they did any other morning. He was just one of those types of people with built in alarm clocks. He swung his legs over his bed, sat up, and pulled his robe on.  
  
He walked to the bathroom; his body on full alert like something was to attack at any moment. While he was dressing he looked in the mirror. His sharp features, pale skin, and gloomy appearance made him look more like he was half dead. His pitch-black eyes made him appear soulless and his greasy midnight hair was so untamable he didn't even bother to run a brush through it.  
  
'Why do I even get up in the morning?' Snape thought, 'Just to teach those little brats things they'll never understand?'  
  
Snape growled under his breath and walked back into his bedroom. It was dark and cold with stone walls that never kept in heat. All it held was a bed, a desk covered in potions and paperwork, a dresser, and a fireplace that was never lit. A conjoining room held some extra things he never used anymore. Nothing on the walls, no decoration; just a blank room. Exactly how he liked it.  
  
Deciding to skip breakfast, like he usually did, Snape walked to his classroom. It was empty and just as cold as his chamber.  
  
Snape sat down in his desk and buried himself in paperwork. A few third year Ravenclaw and Hufflepuffs started to fill in the classroom. He taught the class that adding dragon scales and parsel leaves makes a sleeping potion. Doing what he does, Snape walked around the classroom sneering at those who messed up and ignoring those who succeeded.  
  
The class ended none too soon for those third years as they practically ran out the classroom door. Snape would have assigned them homework, but he was too aggravated.  
  
'Third years not being able to make a simple sleeping potion! Intolerable!'  
  
No sooner had he sat down, fifth years began to arrive. 'Perfect, now I have to listen to Potter and his fan club. Hmm. Draco has a sneer on his face; he's up to something.'  
  
The fifth years got out their supplies and started making an anti-venom potion that they spent a full period studying on yesterday. It was suppose to rid the body's blood of pollywig venom when drunken; pollywig being a large catlike demon with razor sharp claws soaked in a toxin. But with the way these students made potions Snape hardly thought it would do the job.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye Snape saw Draco pour something into Neville's potion and it exploded. That boy wouldn't be such a maladroit if Draco wasn't around to help, but Snape always wanted to cause trouble for a Gryffindor.  
  
"Mr. Longbottom! How hard is it to follow simple instructions as to put honeyweed and minced roots in a cauldron?!!"  
  
Neville sank down in his chair; he was looking everywhere but at Snape, and stayed very quiet.  
  
After hearing no reply Snape gruffed, "Just clean it up." For the rest of the double period Snape buried himself in more papers.  
  
"God look at him," Harry whispered to Ron and Hermione, "How can anyone be so grouchy?"  
  
"I think he's got a stick up his."  
  
"Ron!" Hermione interrupted.  
  
"What?"  
  
She sighed.  
  
The rest of the class went fairly reasonable. Although having Snape busy with something else other than humiliating Gryffindors helped the matter a great deal.  
  
Snape scowled once more and his students ran to the door when class was over. He glanced a peek at the clock. A wizarding clock that told him where he needed to be. The hand ticked to the words 'The Great Hall'. Lunchtime.  
  
The Potions Professor thought over whether to skip lunch when his stomach half growled half gurgled. "Damit," Snape cursed at his own human needs for food.  
  
He stood up and walked down the hallway; his robed billowing behind him. Students tried to walk in different corridors when they saw Snape storming down one. Having mercy on any kid who had to pass him. Snape would sneer at them, frightening the younger student and putting the older ones in a bad mood.  
  
"That Snape could make a fairy turn evil," he would hear, or, "That guy could put the sun in a bad mood."  
  
Snape wasn't deaf, he could hear. All though he might as well be; he didn't care. Why should he?  
  
He opened the doors to the Great Hall and walked in having no one pay him any attention. He took a seat at the faculty table as food filled in around him and pumpkin juice filled his goblet.  
  
"Those house elves could use a cooking class," he grumbled to himself as he took a bite of food.  
  
He ate mostly in peace, having nobody disturb him. Nobody wanted to associate with him for fear of having their head bit off. Even most of his colleagues left him to himself nowadays.  
  
Snape left early, as invisible as a ghost, back to his classroom. Even his clock read that he should still be at lunch, but it changed as soon as he walked in the door.  
  
He fiddled with potions and supplies, and getting out some extra cauldrons that were bound to be needed sooner or later.  
  
A bunch of timid Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff first years scurried through the door. Many looked unpleasant to be there and some even looked sick.  
  
Snape did a whole lecture on wormleaves and fillywood and how if you mixed the two together you would create a powerful explosion. Throughout the entire lecture there wasn't a single student who eased up on nervousness. Even when class was over Snape had to scowl as them to leave, being too petrified to move.  
  
The rest of the day was similar. Everyone shuffling their feet to come in and running to escape.  
  
Snape skipped dinner and instead went to his chamber to read. Something nobody knew he loved to do. He'd sit for hours at night reading potions books that he hid in that spare room. Then he'd saunter off to bed at a late hour to wake up and repeat the day.  
  
Once again Snape opened his eyes at 4:00a.m and walked into the bathroom to dress in his robes. He took a look in the mirror, scowled, then walked out of his chambers. He took one step outside in the hallway to be greeted by an intelligent looking owl. But what caught Snape's attention was the owl's color. She wasn't a brown, but a very bright golden color, much like a galleon.  
  
In it's beak it was holding an envelope. Snape snatched it away and the owl flew off. He opened the letter and in very fancy script read:  
  
To a one Severus Snape, We regret to inform you that a one Miss. Elena Blake has recently departed our world. She leaves behind a daughter, a one Trisha Blake, who Miss. E. Blake mentioned to be of your blood. You will be required to pick her up at 6:30a.m November 7th, from train 8 at King's Cross. Congratulations Mr. S. Snape of attaining custody of your daughter. Chief of Child Caring at the Ministry of Magic Marshall B. Karlston  
  
Snape's eyes grew wide and his face went paler, if that was possible. His daughter?  
  
'I-I have a d-daughter?' Snape thought, 'But how?!!'  
  
He reread the letter and stared at the name, Elena Blake.  
  
'My God,' Snape could remember her quite clearly now. She had been another Slytherin, until fifth year when they had hooked up.  
  
That is until five or six years ago. They had had a terrible fight, the cause long forgotten, and she packed up and left. He never saw her again.  
  
Snape just packed his memories away and completely forgot about her, until now. He had a daughter, with her?!! Why wasn't he ever informed?!!  
  
It was November 7th, and he them noticed it was a little passed 5:30.  
  
'Shit, I have a class at 6:30,' Snape grumbled as he stomped off to Dumbledore's office.  
  
He scowled the password, "Fruity chews," and marched up the stairs. He rapped on the door and a cheery, "Come in," came from inside.  
  
Dumbledore was busy feeding Fawks, but turned around when he heard someone come in.  
  
His blue eyes twinkled when he saw the Potions Professor, "Ah Severus, to what am I honored to see you here?"  
  
"I need a replacement for my 6 o'clock class."  
  
"Mind I ask what for?"  
  
"Personal."  
  
"Ok then," Dumbledore sighed, "I can have a substitute come in for that period. Are you sure you can be back by the next class?"  
  
"Yes," with that Snape walked out of the room and back down the steps.  
  
He used Floo powder to get to King's Cross, hopefully considering that this child could figure it out.  
  
Snape waited about twenty minutes at Platform 8 and finally the train arrived. Out scurried many muggles, but where was this child?  
  
He waited two more minutes when finally a little five year old female version of himself stepped off the train. It was uncanny, and almost scary, how much she looked like him and nothing like her mother.  
  
Elena had blond hair, bright blue eyes, and tan, smooth skin. This child had his. everything. Her waist length black hair flowed along her back, which was the only characteristic of her mother's; it wasn't greasy, but looked as smooth a silk. She had his pale white skin which made her appear like she has never seen the sun, and her eyes could quite possibly be blacker than his. She was so tiny though, very short and petite and dressed in a black robe. She looked lost and confused. A very familiar golden owl perched on her shoulder making it look more like a small dinosaur than a bird.  
  
Snape grunted and walked over to Trisha. She saw him and took a step back in fear. The owl grasped more firmly to Trisha's shoulder like a reassuring hand grip. She held her ground.  
  
Snape took the one bag beside her. "Follow me," he snapped.  
  
Hesitantly she followed almost running to keep up with Snape's large strides. He handed her a handful of Floo powder hoping she understood.  
  
Trisha just threw the powder and walked through the flames not bothering to shout a name or a place out.  
  
Snape scowled in aggravation, "If I have to go looking for that child I'm going to go crazy."  
  
He himself threw his powder, mentioned his chamber, and stepped through. The world stopped spinning as he stepped out into his chambers. There waiting for him was Trisha.  
  
'How did she do that? She didn't say anything, let alone know where to go. But she's here.'  
  
Snape shook his head and stopped walking right outside his door, "Stay in here until I come back," and then he left for his classroom. 


	2. Those First Few Moments

Time passed slowly as Snape pondered what that child was up to. He hoped she wasn't getting into anything. His chamber wasn't exactly 'child proof'.  
  
Class was dismissed for lunch and Snape hurried back to his chamber. There cuddled up in his bed was Trisha sound asleep with a book in her hands. The title read 'The Art of Potions'. That was his book! He rummaged around in the spare room, but soon produced a copy of the same book.  
  
A five year old child reading? And an advanced potions book at that! Even Snape was almost impressed, almost.  
  
At the end of his bed sat her one bag, her other things coming by 'Magic Express'. It was open and the whole thing was filled with books. Books that he himself had! And all about potion or potion making. 'Potion Making', 'Advanced Potions', 'Careers with Potions', 'Seventh Year Potions'.  
  
'Does she actually read these or just look at the pictures?' Snape thought.  
  
For one thing, Trisha had required her love for potions from him. Elena hated potions class; she was terrible and would have flunked if he hadn't let her cheat off of him.  
  
Trisha yawned in her sleep and opened her eyes. She shot up quickly and looked around. Then her eyes fell on Snape, she just hopped off the bed and put her book back in her bag.  
  
'She's such a calm child it's almost eerie,' Snape thought, 'You would figure she would be bouncing off the walls and be playing with nothing but pink toys.'  
  
"Are you hungry?" Snape asked trying his best to be at least human.  
  
Trisha just nodded.  
  
"Follow me," Snape snapped as he led her to the Great Hall.  
  
Once again Trisha was practically running. She didn't complain and kept very quiet.  
  
Snape walked in with Trisha tagging behind. The Hall stopped and many whispers filled the room.  
  
Snape would have thought any five year old child would be frightened to death to walk into a room full of strangers, but not Trisha. She paid no mind to them.  
  
Trisha sat across from Snape at the faculty table much to the teachers' surprise.  
  
Dumbledore asked the question everyone had on their minds, "Who is the little girl Severus?"  
  
"This is Trisha," Snape gave a frustrated sigh, "my daughter."  
  
Everyone at the faculty table stopped eating. Was it true? Severus Snape had a daughter?!!  
  
Tension mounted, but Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, "Congratulations."  
  
Trisha acted just the opposite of a five year old girl. She sat up and ate politely, and she didn't squirm in his chair.  
  
"She's very quiet Severus, and she looks exactly like you," Dumbledore said, the twinkle in his eyes never leaving.  
  
Snape stared at her. Trisha hadn't spoken a word since she got here. He didn't even know if she could talk!  
  
"Hello Trisha, I'm Dumbledore. Welcome to Hogwarts."  
  
Trisha looked up and nodded still not saying anything. Then she went back to eating.  
  
"Can she talk?" Dumbledore whispered to Snape.  
  
"I haven't got a clue."  
  
"Why don't you try talking to her after lunch?"  
  
"I have a class."  
  
"I'm sure Miss. Burnia will sub again."  
  
"I don't think."  
  
"Go help her settle in," with that Dumbledore dropped the issue.  
  
The rest of the teachers resumed eating trying hard not to stare; failing miserably. Trisha finished and sat quietly, waiting for Snape to get done as well. Apparently she ate very little. Snape finished, got up, and walked out of the Hall, Trisha running behind him.  
  
In the quietness of the hallway Snape thought he heard a small whimper behind him. It was then he saw Trisha practically running. Snape growled, but slowed his pace.  
  
Back in Snape's chamber he was clearing out the extra room. Moving a few boxes to his room. When everything was cleared out Snape turned to Trisha, "What do you want in here?"  
  
To his surprise this five year old child drew out her own wand from inside her robes; it looked particularly familiar. She produced a simple bed, a small desk, a tiny dresser, and a bookshelf. It looked very similar to Snape's room.  
  
'How can she cast spells? She is but a child! What in the hell?'  
  
Trisha crawled up in her bed and reopened her book 'The Art of Potions' and began to read. For the first time in years, Snape felt uncomfortable. He walked over to her bedside and stared at her. Trisha looked up and their eyes met, yes her eyes were definitely darker.  
  
"May I see your wand?" Snape asked trying to get the scowl out of his voice, of course failing.  
  
Trisha hesitated, and she looked at Snape, no, she was studying him. Then she reached for her wand and handed it to him.  
  
Snape took hold of it and looked it over, very familiar. Yes, there it was. The small 'X' indention at the tip the wand had suffered after a duel in sixth year. This was indeed Elena's wand.  
  
'But how can it work so well for this child?' he thought.  
  
He handed it back to the waiting hands. She took it and hid it back in her robes and continued reading. More uncomfortable silence.  
  
Snape got frustrated and stormed out the door leaving Trisha to herself. There was a knock at the door. Snape opened it to be greeted by no one; just two black suitcases. He picked them up and brought them inside. He turned around and there was Trisha waiting patiently.  
  
'She has my slyness. She'll make a Slytherin for sure.'  
  
Trisha took the bags and went back into her room. Snape wasn't one to be curious, but wondering what was inside the suitcases made him walk back into the spare room. Trisha didn't pay no mind. She opened the first one and it was packed with clothes, mainly black robes. Snape caught a glimpse of toothpaste and a hairbrush.  
  
She quickly packed away her robes in the small dresser and opened the second case. But instead of more clothes as one would presume, it was filled with potions ingredients.  
  
Another knock at the door snapped Snape out of any thought. He walked over and opened the entrance. Dumbledore was standing outside.  
  
"Hello Severus."  
  
"Come in Headmaster," Snape scowled.  
  
Dumbledore walked in and turned around, "So, how is she settling in?"  
  
"Well, she's in there," he pointed to the extra room.  
  
Dumbledore walked into Trisha's bedroom. She was back to reading again.  
  
"She can read?" Dumbledore whispered to Snape.  
  
"As far to my knowledge she can."  
  
"That's splendid! You have a very gifted child on your hands Severus," Dumbledore studied the room, "But I don't think this room suits a five year old. It's way to cold."  
  
"I did not produce this magic. She did."  
  
"What do you mean 'she did'?"  
  
"Used her wand. This must be how she likes it."  
  
"Severus, five year olds cannot do magic and they certainly do not have their own wands!"  
  
"It was her mother's wand."  
  
"Even so, she couldn't possibly produce a spell!"  
  
"Albus," Snape grumbled, "Why in God's name would I lie to you?"  
  
Dumbledore looked at Snape, "Yes, I can clearly see you are not. It was just a shock to the system I suppose."  
  
Trisha still had not paid any notion that anyone was in the room. Dumbledore walked over and sat on the edge of her bed.  
  
"Hello again Trisha," he smiled.  
  
Trisha looked up; her face had the expression of Snape's: hard, cold, uncaring.  
  
"Are you finding your way around just fine?"  
  
Trisha just gave a nod.  
  
"Do you like your new room?"  
  
Again Trisha just nodded then buried her nose back in her book.  
  
Dumbledore sighed and walked out of the room, Snape following.  
  
"You have a genius for a child, but she isn't normal," Dumbledore quietly spoke.  
  
"What do you mean 'she isn't normal'?!!" Snape exclaimed putting a bit more enthusiasm in his voice then he meant to.  
  
Dumbledore gave a silent chuckle, "I mean, a five year old child should be all smiled and laughter. She should be bouncing off the walls on a sugar rush. But Trisha, Trisha just sits in her room and reads. She hasn't even talked since she got here. It's not healthy."  
  
"Make your point Headmaster."  
  
Dumbledore sighed, "Why don't you go and try to talk to her, get to know her. After all, she is your daughter."  
  
Snape stayed quiet. Dumbledore gave a nod and left. Snape walked back into Trisha's room.  
  
"Do you need anything?" Snape half asked half growled.  
  
Trisha shook her head.  
  
"Can you talk?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Well it would be nice to know that the person I'm talking to has the ability to answer back."  
  
Trisha looked up at him, "Yes I can talk. I'm not stupid."  
  
"I guess not now that I know you have vocal cords."  
  
She sighed and went back to reading.  
  
"Don't you want to look around?"  
  
"What for?"  
  
"To know where you're going to be living."  
  
"Says you. You'll get sick of me in a week and send me back."  
  
"And how do you know this?"  
  
"My life's story," Trisha began to read again.  
  
"How did you learn to cast spells at your age?"  
  
"Picked it up here and there. Started learning last year."  
  
"You certainly don't act like a."  
  
"I know, I don't speak or act my age. I know, I know. I'd rather not discuss the issue."  
  
Snape couldn't stand it. Was this child telling him to mind his own business?!! He stomped out of the room. For the next few hours Trisha stayed quiet in her room. Snape sat in a chair and read.  
  
Well it was quiet. A huge explosion came from inside Trisha's bedroom. Snape practically ran to the door and threw it open.  
  
"Shit! I knew I should have only added a pinch of basilwood!"  
  
"What the bloody hell is going on in here?!!" Snape bellowed as he looked at the black ashened walls and a very ashy Trisha.  
  
She coughed, "I added to much basilwood."  
  
"Well what in God's name were you trying to brew?!!"  
  
"My own recipe."  
  
"For what?!!"  
  
Trisha changed the subject, "I have to clean up." She took out her wand and started to clean off the walls.  
  
"I asked for what?!!" Snape scowled.  
  
"Nothing!"  
  
Snape stormed out of her room and his chambers, "Children!"  
  
"What about them?" Professor McGonagall asked overhearing him.  
  
"You can't get a straight answer from them."  
  
"Trisha? What has she done?"  
  
"She was brewing a potion in her room when it exploded. She had gotten ashes all over the walls!"  
  
"Honestly Severus, I don't know who is the five year old here."  
  
"What are you saying?" Snape sneered.  
  
"I'm saying Severus that you should learn to control that temper of yours. From what Dumbledore has told me she is an extremely gifted child, quite extraordinary, but very troubled. Instead of yelling at her, why don't you go help her? And you need to learn patients; she is not one of your clumsy students. Dumbledore described her well as 'A thirty year old woman trapped in a five year olds body.' Now take everyone's advice and go get to know her!" McGonagall led Snape, well dragged Snape back to his chamber. She practically pushed him in the doorway and ran off before he could argue.  
  
Snape growled and stepped back inside. To his surprise Trisha was waiting for him, three suitcases as her side.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" Snape more demanded than asked.  
  
"You're sending me back."  
  
"No I am not."  
  
Trisha looked surprised, "You're kidding right?"  
  
"Why would I send you back?"  
  
"I blew up my room. Don't worry, I fixed it though."  
  
"I've had worse done to me in my classroom."  
  
"So you're not sending me back?" Trisha asked in a confused voice.  
  
"No, now go put your things back."  
  
Snape thought he caught a small glimpse of a smile run across her lips. She took two steps toward her room, stopped, turned around, and looked at him still unsure.  
  
"Go on," Snape snapped.  
  
Trisha walked back in her room with her things and quickly put her stuff away. Snape sat in his chair and rubbed his eyes with his index finger and thumb.  
  
"Here," came a small voice.  
  
Snape opened his eyes to have a small vile of blue liquid forced in his face.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"To cure your headache."  
  
"That is not the potion for headaches, it should be a dark red," Snape sneered.  
  
"My own brew. It is more effective, faster, and better tasting."  
  
Snape was skeptical, but he took the vile and drank it. It tasted like lemonade and no sooner had he gulped it down his headache instantly cleared.  
  
Snape's face went into an expression that he hadn't used in years, impressed, "You brewed this?"  
  
Trisha's face actually showed a bit of color, she was blushing a tiny bit, "Yeah."  
  
"As in created from scratch?"  
  
"Yes, created, tested, brewed, studied."  
  
"Alright, I get it."  
  
A small giggle escaped her lips, but quickly stopped. She drew out her wand and produced a chair taking a seat.  
  
"So I take it you never knew about me?" Trisha asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Well that finally answered my question."  
  
"What question?"  
  
"I always asked my mom if you knew about me. She never told me, but I wanted to know why my dad wasn't around."  
  
Snape appeared to be thinking, "You know it wasn't my fault."  
  
"I never said it was," Trisha wondered if she detected a hint of guilt in his voice. It was too difficult to tell. "You're a teacher here?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What do you teach?"  
  
"Potions."  
  
"You're kidding me?!!"  
  
"Why would I 'kid' you?"  
  
"My dad is a Potions Professor. hmm."  
  
"What are you 'hmming' about?"  
  
"Oh, nothing, I was just understanding why I love potions."  
  
"You don't resemble your mother very much."  
  
"Try not at all. Basically, I'm a small you."  
  
"What were you trying to brew in your room before it exploded?"  
  
"Oh, eh. nothing."  
  
"Maybe I could help."  
  
"No, it's fine," Trisha added quickly.  
  
Snape was getting frustrated. He hated not having his questions answered, but he remembered what McGonagall said, 'You should learn to control that temper of yours'. He was trying his hardest.  
  
Trisha put a hand over her mouth and yawned, "Exhausted. I'm gonna sleep, could you wake me up in like an hour?"  
  
Sleeping in the daytime? Why would anyone want to sleep when the sun is up? Snape agreed anyhow, "Alright, you will be woken up in an hour."  
  
Trisha left yawning for her room leaving Snape with a lot to think about.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Author's Note: Ok I know this story is a little slow, but right now it's just introducing the story. It will pick up!!! And yes there is a reason why Trisha acts older, but why? Hmm. might have to stay tuned and find out.  
  
Dark Queen of Roses: Ebony hmm. I might use that. in fact I just might do that.  
  
warwitch-18ca: Thanks! I hope my story continues to catch your eye!  
  
Selena: Sorry about the slow introduction. More information about his daughter will come! And maybe this story will make more sense, but then again I'm writing it so I doubt it!  
  
em(): I'm glad I caught your attention! I hope you continue to enjoy my story! 


	3. Little Terror

Snape sat back in his chair, 'I have a daughter.' He put his index finger and his thumb back on the bridge of his nose more out of habit. There was no headache, maybe that potion worked too well.  
  
Snape got up out of his chair and walked toward his desk. He sat down and began shifting through a stack of papers, forth year essays. 'Forth years not even knowing why Dried Grungroots shouldn't be added with Kiltsweed! I was born with that knowledge!'  
  
He went through a few more flunking papers before a loud whistling sound could be heard in Trisha's bedroom, 'Now what is that child up too?'  
  
The whistling sound grew louder and Snape walked over to Trisha's door and knocked once. He stood by waiting, but it never opened. He knocked again, but still no answer. His impatient personality got the best of him and he opened the door. As soon as he did a golden ball started flying right toward his face.  
  
"Duck!" Trisha yelled.  
  
Snape moved his head only fast enough for the ball to wiz two centimeters away from his ear. The heat was intense and it lightly burned his skin.  
  
"What in the bloody hell is going on in here?!!" Snape boomed. Many more of those same fireballs were bouncing around the room knocking into the dresser and the bookshelf. Trisha, on the other hand, was busy watching every fireball in turn, dodging each one as they came near. She whipped out her wand and waved it around until all five balls lost their flame and dropped to the ground as small, round pieces of metal. Trisha quickly gathered them up and placed them back in a container that was open on her bed.  
  
"I asked you a question and I expect it to be answered," Snape sneered.  
  
"Uh. what question was that?" Trisha hid the box back under her bed.  
  
"What is going on here?!!" Snape repeated.  
  
"Training."  
  
"Training?!! You call getting half of your face scorched training?!! Who gave you such devices?!!"  
  
"My mom. They're suppose to hone in on my maneuver ability and fast reflexes. This was just a warm-up though."  
  
"You will not play with thoughs devices inside anymore. If you feel you need to 'train' then you can go outside."  
  
"Outside? The idea is to be in a constricted area!"  
  
Snape scowled, "You shall do as you are told."  
  
Obviously Trisha got her personality from her father as well, "I shall do whatever I feel is necessary to train."  
  
"No, you shall do as I tell you!" Snape's voice was rising.  
  
"No, I shall do what I tell myself!"  
  
This child was unbelievable! Her impudence exceeded any student in Hogwarts! Snape opened his mouth to shout, but another knock at the door stopped him. He stormed out of Trisha's bedroom and opened the door. The person who was on the other side should have dropped dead by the sneer Snape gave them, however he just laughed.  
  
"Having problems Severus?"  
  
"That child refuses to cooperate."  
  
The kind, old wizard looked out through his half-mooned spectacles and chuckled, "I just wanted to see if you have not killed her yet. May I ask what she has done this time?"  
  
"The child was using devices for 'training' as she described them."  
  
Dumbledore's gaze grew into a puzzled statement, "May I see these so called training devices?"  
  
Snape grumbled something under his breath that was too low for anyone to hear, but none the less he let the Headmaster in. Dumbledore proceeded to Trisha's door and knocked. No answer. He knocked again and slowly opened the door. Trisha was back on her bed buried in her book.  
  
"Does the child do anything else than read?" Dumbledore whispered to Snape.  
  
"She presents me with a high amount of stress."  
  
Dumbledore chuckled and Snape only suppressed his words out of sheer respect for the old wizard. The Headmaster walked over to Trisha.  
  
"Trisha?"  
  
Trisha looked up from her book.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
She just nodded.  
  
Dumbledore sighed, "Has she talked to you yet Severus?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Does she only talk to you?"  
  
"She talks to whoever she wants to talk to."  
  
Dumbledore gave a nod. He stood up, "I might be back one more time to make sure she's still getting along fine. I'll ask about those devices later." He expected to get a reaction out of Trisha, but when she paid him no mind the older wizard left.  
  
Snape thought about the stack of papers he had left to grade. Then he thought about the fireballs, "Child, go out and wander the halls awhile. I have essays to grade and I don't need anymore distractions."  
  
Trisha looked up from her book, "Do I have too?"  
  
"Go!"  
  
Trisha stuffed her book in a small, black satchel and walked pass Snape in a huff. She gave a sneer before she walked out of the door and turned around and closed it.  
  
"That child is nothing but trouble," Snape grumbled as he walked over to his desk and sat down.  
  
Trisha closed the door behind her and looked down the empty halls. Each of them seemed uninviting to her own penchant. Her face still featured a look of hatred as she strode down a corridor; her robes billowed behind her much like Snape's. She looked into a class in session; each student was paying careful attention to the much older woman. All except this one blond hair boy who was snickering and whispering to two heftier looking idiots at his sides.  
  
'He does look a bit like Lucius Malfoy. oh of course. Draco Malfoy. I heard him talk about his son once or twice. Such a disgrace he is to his family,' Trisha's attention turned to the two heavies at Draco's side, 'Yes, Crabbe and Goyle. I recognize them all now.'  
  
Something caught her eye, 'Oh yes, there he is. Harry Potter. Famous Harry Potter, the savior of the wizarding world. HA! It won't be for long Mr. Potter.'  
  
Trisha's attention was knocked out of focus when the bell rang. Students began to file out of the classroom ignoring her completely. That is, all but Draco.  
  
"Well look what we have here. Are you lost little girl?" Draco laughed.  
  
"Watch your mouth Malfoy," Trisha sneered.  
  
"Aren't we the smart little one?" Draco taunted.  
  
Trisha grunted at how slow he was to realize she knew his name, 'Just like his father.'  
  
"What's the matter, can't talk?"  
  
Trisha took on the sneer Snape gave many of his students, "Want me to cut out your tongue for you?"  
  
"Yeah and how are you gonna do that. Look at this Crabbe, she thinks she's gonna cut out my tongue!" Draco laughed.  
  
'Oh I'd do something much worse than that Draco. To bad I can't kill you. though I can hurt you.' Trisha drew out her wand.  
  
"Oh look guys. The little baby has a wand. She might try to hit me with it!"  
  
Trisha glared and raised her wand. Draco was no longer laughing because apparently he was raising to the ceiling. In his state of shock he completely forgot about using his own wand to fight back, "Crabbe, Goyle! Get me down!"  
  
Crabbe and Goyle were about to make for their wands, but Trisha was harsh with words, "Make a move to help him and I'll personally see to it you'll be thrown out the tower window." 'I was never told I couldn't kill them.'  
  
Neither moved. Trisha rotated her wand in a circle and Draco was now upside down. He flailed his arms and legs trying to right himself up, "Get me down!"  
  
Trisha could feel someone start to come close, 'Shit teacher.' She made a sharp gesture toward the ground and Draco came falling down landing on his side. He wasn't hurt, just very shocked. Trisha waved her wand and did an invisibility charm over herself just as McGonagall came out of her classroom.  
  
"What is going on here?!!"  
  
Draco who was too arrogant to admit being humiliated by a little girl didn't say anything, "Nothing."  
  
McGonagall looked at Draco disbelievingly, but she walked back into her classroom without another word. Trisha reappeared after she had left.  
  
Draco looked at his little attacker, "You are going to pay."  
  
Trisha sneered, "I doubt that, but I'd love to see you try."  
  
Draco motioned for his heavies to follow and they took off down a hallway. Trisha watched them leave, 'Yes, just like his father. All talk, but can't defend himself worth shit. At least Lucius could have seen that coming.'  
  
Trisha walked through a different corridor seeing what Hogwarts had to offer. She walked outside onto the green grass and strode over to the pond. She sat down just above the bank and took out her book, burying her nose in it once more.  
  
A shadow appeared over her. Trisha looked up into the kind eyes of a very large person.  
  
"'ello there. What're you doin' down there?"  
  
Trisha closed her book and pushed it more into Hagrid's view.  
  
"Readin' huh? Ol' Dumbledore told me about you. You're Snape's kid."  
  
Trisha nodded.  
  
"Trisha right?"  
  
She nodded again.  
  
"Well you just be careful now by this 'ere lake. It's got giant squid, but don't worry. They're 'armless most of the time," Hagrid turned around and walked off.  
  
Trisha absorbed herself more into her book. She flipped the last page and sighed. Standing up she brushed herself off and walked back inside. She walked through more hallways just trying to busy herself. Taking a turn down one corridor or another she ran right into the library.  
  
'Whoa.' Trisha looked all around and started wandering throughout the isles of books. Her eyes fell upon the potions section. She quickly grabbed one and sat down at the nearest table and began reading.  
  
"Hello," Trisha heard a voice coming from the right of her. She looked over and a table down sat an older girl with brown, curly hair.  
  
"I'm Hermione. Didn't I see you with Professor Snape?"  
  
Trisha nodded her head.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Trisha."  
  
"Well Trisha, are you related to him? You look an awful lot like him. Are you his niece or something?"  
  
"No, I'm his daughter."  
  
Hermione's mouth fell open, "You're his daughter. Professor Snape has a daughter?!!"  
  
"Yeah," Trisha looked at Hermione and she could have laughed at her expression. To bad she couldn't.  
  
Hermione shook her head, "Oh. uh. sorry. That was just. shocking."  
  
Trisha nodded and fell back into her reading, Hermione following in suit. All though she did think it was weird for a little girl to be reading. She passed it off as her just looking at the pictures.  
  
Trisha could feel eyes baring upon her every so often. It was getting distracting when you were continually being gawked at. She folded up the book and put it away back on the shelf and strode out of the library.  
  
The hallways were now jammed with students again. Each trying to get to their next classroom or was it dinnertime? Since her size was so small she easily moved in between students. She spotted Harry out of the corner of her eye.  
  
'Soon Potter, soon,' she sneered.  
  
Trisha walked back down into the dungeons. She urged the cool air that chilled her bones. She walked to the entrance of her father's chamber and knocked. It opened and there stood Snape. He glared at her, but Trisha pushed past him and into his room.  
  
Snape watched the girl push him aside and force herself into the room. His upper lip curled, but he forced himself not to yell, "Are you hungry?"  
  
Trisha nodded.  
  
"Follow me," Snape walked out the door and down to the Great Hall. Trisha hurried to keep up with him fore he was again striding down the hallways. The doors opened and the two strode in.  
  
News traveled fast for the whole hall erupted in whispers. Snape could hear, 'That's his daughter!' 'Snape has a daughter!' and 'Who could love the greasy git?'. Snape sneered his way to the faculty table and sat down. Trisha sat across from him again and started to fill her plate with a little amount of food.  
  
Dumbledore chuckled to himself when the two bore the same cold stares at everyone around them, 'Amazing how alike those two are.'  
  
Snape looked around the many faces staring at him. He greeted their eyes with a cold stare until they were forced to look away, 'These students do not know what respect is.'  
  
Trisha on the other hand studied those she saw, 'Clumsy. Intelligent. Crafty.' However none posed a sheer threat to her and she liked the thought of that. 'Each of these students has power they'll never use or learn to control. A waste of magic.'  
  
Her eyes landed on Draco and his on hers. He smiled evilly to her telling her to watch her back. Trisha eyed him a cold glare and welcomed the challenge. She wondered if his father was ever this arrogant when he was this young, 'Lucius might still be just as conceited, but he knew how to size up on an opponent. This boy needs to learn that or he'll never match the expectations of his father.'  
  
Trisha sat her fork back on her plate eating very little again. Her training skills taught her eating a lot was a weakness your enemies could use. She sat back and watched her father. She admitted she was much like him in more than just appearances. She knew she had his slyness, his stubbornness, his isolation.  
  
"Are you finished?" Snape asked knocking her out of her train of thought.  
  
She nodded. Every time she answered with a nod she was trying to bite her tongue to stop herself from snapping at anyone who talked to her. She didn't need to start making enemies at the moment. Except for Draco, but that was for fun.  
  
Trisha followed Snape out of the Great Hall and back down to the dungeon. The cold air rushed over her body the further down they went. It was a welcoming feeling. She could tell the sun was setting by how dark the hallways were.  
  
She walked into Snape's chamber and headed for her room shutting the door behind her. Digging around in one of her bags she produced what seemed like a small lab. Vials and ingredients circled her as she carefully picked up one or another brewing them in a small cauldron.  
  
"I already know I need keyphim and powdered dragon claws, but something's missing. It needs one more thing, but what? What am I missing? I've gone through all the ingredients that could have possibly made results but still nothing!"  
  
Unbeknownst to her Snape was listening in her doorway, "What are you trying to brew?"  
  
Trisha looked up, 'How had he snuck up on me?!! Yes he is very sneaky.' "I'm brewing a potion."  
  
"That is obvious child. What potion?"  
  
"Just a potion."  
  
Snape's temper flared, but he was still trying to do as McGonagall had told him, "I could possibly help."  
  
"No, I'll be alright on my own."  
  
"Damit child! I don't offer my help that much to anyone! I said I would help, but only if you tell me what the hell you are brewing!"  
  
Trisha looked up at him startled. She hid her confusion very well. She didn't know why she told him, or what possessed her to say it. Maybe it was the way he was looking at her, maybe it was because she trusted him, maybe it was the thought of somebody helping her for a change, or maybe it was because for once in her life she saw her father might actually care.  
  
"A disaging personality potion."  
  
"A what?"  
  
"A disaging personality potion," she repeated.  
  
"I heard you the first time child. Why on earth would you need to brew such a thing?"  
  
"Don't tell me you didn't notice that I don't act five years old."  
  
"I noticed."  
  
"Well don't think I'm this way because of who I am."  
  
"Explain."  
  
"It's a long story."  
  
Snape walked over and sat on her bed looking down at her on the floor. His glare told her he was expecting the truth.  
  
"Alright," Trisha sighed. Why she actually told him the truth she never knew, "I am a Death Eater." 


	4. The Way I Am

'*' marks the beginning and end of Trisha's dream state. Keep in mind it's a dream 'state'. *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* Snape looked at Trisha expressionless as usual, but inside he was a bit shocked, "You're a what?"  
  
Trisha looked up at him with the same blank expression, "I'm a Death Eater."  
  
His temper rose, "Quit fooling with me child! I am not an incompetent moron! Voldemort does not make children Death Eaters!"  
  
Trisha sighed and rolled up her right sleeve. There branded clear on her pale skin was the Dark Mark deeply embedded.  
  
If he wasn't such a trained Death Eater himself Snape surely would have let a shocked expression command over his face. Instead he lashed out with harsh words, "Why would Voldemort need a mere child?"  
  
"You got awhile?"  
  
Snape gave Trisha the expression that clearly stated he wasn't going anywhere till he heard the whole, complete story.  
  
She sighed, "You do know my mom was an aurora?"  
  
Snape had no doubt about this. He knew Elena had always wanted a future as one. She use to talk about it all the time. He gave a nod.  
  
"Well she was caught by a few Death Eaters and brought before Voldemort. He made her swallow a potion that told of her most beloved person; being me. I believe he apperated me the very moment he knew about my mom having a daughter. I was only four then and scared to death. Voldemort showed no mercy and burned the Dark Mark clear into my arm in front of my mom. She tried to fight, but the Death Eaters were too powerful and now I was one."  
  
Trisha stopped and took a breath allowing this to sink in. When Snape gave a nod again she continued.  
  
"Well what happened to her after that I don't really know. They took her away without me getting to say goodbye and I never saw her again. Voldemort, however, kept staring at me, like he was considering something. He called for someone and a blood red potion was handed to him. I was forced to drink it. Apparently it made me older in soul and left my body alone. I think it made me into my late twenties. As soon as Voldemort saw the potion take effect he began to explain his plan."  
  
Trisha paused for a moment to collect her thoughts then continued again.  
  
"He kept telling me I would be a spy for him since no one would expect a child to be working for him. He explained the potion and how it made me older in mind and spirit, but left my outer appearances alone. But my soul would have energy bursts and I would be five for a few minutes sometimes. And I was to a year's training then try to retrieve his enemy, Harry Potter. In that year I grew close into Voldemort's tightest circle; knowing the best of the Death Eaters. I knew his closest contacts, but he carefully made sure I avoided you. After a year he let me go back to the wizarding world. How he knew who you were or how the ministry was able to send me here was all his doing and he never mentioned how he was going to do it, but he did. So I am here to bring Harry Potter back to Voldemort."  
  
No amount of training prepared Snape for that. Shock was clearly expressed on his face. He composed himself quickly, "What about this potion you are brewing?"  
  
"I never wanted to be a Death Eater, but I didn't have a choice. It was either agree or die. But now that I am away from Voldemort I can try to create the potion to make me five again. I have all of the ingredients but one and I can't figure it out. I've tried all the suitable ingredients and came up empty."  
  
Snape understood everything now. Trisha was a spy for Voldemort by force. She didn't have a choice. He felt an odd feeling start to seep into his body. Was it a bit of respect for this tiny girl? Or astonishment? Or was it sympathy?  
  
No, Severus Snape does NOT give sympathy. He didn't know what sympathy was. But every time his eyes caught the darker ones something plagued him from inside and wouldn't quit.  
  
He quickly wiped the feeling away, "You can't just turn five again just like that."  
  
Trisha put her hand up, "I know. Voldemort will kill me when he finds out, but I don't want my soul to be four times older than I actually am my whole life. Besides, I don't know if my life span is altered by this. Do I die when my soul is old or when my body is old?"  
  
Snape knew the answer. She would die when her soul is old because the body cannot cope with it anymore.  
  
"Don't give me that look," Trisha exclaimed at Snape's expressionless face, "I know the answer now."  
  
"What 'look'?"  
  
"I have your eyes. I know what you're thinking."  
  
Snape's eyes narrowed, "Nobody knows what I am thinking."  
  
Trisha sighed at his stubbornness she had acquired from him, "Now that you know the whole story. Welcome to my living hell. Still want to help?"  
  
"Even though I despise Potter fully, I do not think the Headmaster would approve of the wizarding savior to be brought to Voldemort by my daughter. I shall help."  
  
Trisha's lips formed a smile at the corners of her mouth, "I didn't think you were a true Death Eater. So I guess that means you're a spy huh?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I knew it."  
  
Before Snape could ask how she knew she interrupted him, "So do you have any ideas about the potion?"  
  
"Did you try paled trice roots?"  
  
"Didn't work."  
  
"Blue pulp blood?"  
  
"Tried it."  
  
"Kytis scales?"  
  
"No results. What else could be used?"  
  
"I might have to do a little research."  
  
Trisha yawned.  
  
"Bed," Snape ordered.  
  
For once Trisha didn't argue and climbed into her bed and shut her eyes apparently having no use for bed clothes.  
  
Snape turned off the lights and walked to the doorway and turned around staring at his daughter. Maybe it was the dim lighting in the dungeon or an optical illusion, but if anyone was actually watching Snape at that moment they could have sworn that his lips made a half smile before he closed the door completely shutting Trisha into darkness.  
  
*I wake in a strange place and open my eyes alertly feeling what stood around me. My image, my soul, my thirst craved for his blood and overtook my mind. I pleaded for it, I needed it, I wanted it.  
  
I escaped my four-wall prison and snuck past a stranger sleeping soundly having no use of him. I snuck out of the cage and crept along miles of stone going higher and higher seeking my craving. I could smell him, I could see him, I could taste him.  
  
I stared at the blockade to my goal puzzling it out to how to get inside to my prize. I started scratching and clawing at the stone till a few bits gave way and then more. The feeling of my thirst grew until I was blinded by the rage. I pleaded for it, I needed it, I wanted it. I was almost there, so close, but pain struck my side and I was thrown from my goal; my obsession.  
  
I attacked my attacker straining to keep the upper hand of dominance. It fought well for my skills. I sliced my claw into its hand and left it bleeding. A pain to my head then total darkness.*  
  
Trisha woke early the next morning lying face up in bed with a tremendous headache. She sat up which was a big mistake, her head began to swim. She stumbled toward one of her suitcases and fumbled around for her headache potion drinking it greedily until her throbbing pain in her head completely left.  
  
She sat on the ground leaning against her dresser inhaling deeply trying to remember what happened. All the memory allowed was something about a thirst, a craving.  
  
Trisha's soul burst back and she began to cry, shaking horribly. There she sat on the cold, hard ground wrapping her arms around her knees and laying her head in her lap sobbing uncontrollably.  
  
"Mom." she whispered into the darkness.  
  
Snape was already up since it was a few minutes past four in the morning. He heard strange sounds coming from Trisha's bedroom.  
  
He exhaled in frustration trying to breathe, "I swear this child will not give me peace!"  
  
Without knocking he opened the door slowly and looked into the dark room. Trisha's bed was messy, but she was nowhere to be seen. His eyes fell on a black ball huddled by the dresser in the corner. She was crying.  
  
Snape sort of looked around for a little help considering he had no idea what to do! He was never in these predicaments! Damn this child! Looking for help rendered useless because he knew there was no one else there. His temper began to flare when the girl wouldn't stop sobbing. He couldn't deal with this!  
  
His thoughts reflexed on McGonagall. Control your temper, be patient. Snape inhaled deeply and breathed out trying his best. He took a few strides over to Trisha who still yet had to notice him. He laid a hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him teary eyed.  
  
Trisha's complexion was even paler with tearstained cheeks. Her face was a mixture of pain and sorrow and she had a lost look in her eyes.  
  
Snape felt his temper rise, but he pushed it down trying his best to keep his patients. But this was so unlike him! He scowled at himself and kneeled down to the lost little girl that was his daughter.  
  
Trisha looked at him unsure. Her teary eyes made him look blurry but she looked into his eyes. His eyes may appear cold and uncaring to the untrained eye, but Trisha saw past that. She saw what he was trying to do; he was trying to comfort her. That was enough for her.  
  
Snape got a surprise when a sudden burst of weight landed in his lap. He had to sit down or fall over. Unsure, he looked down and saw Trisha clutching the front of his robes tightly, crying hard into his chest.  
  
At first it was uncomfortable; he didn't know what to do. He held his arms up unsure of where to put them. He saw the child, this little girl, his daughter, crying her eyes out; clinging onto him like he meant something to her. Then something clicked deep inside of him. An emotion hidden and sealed deep in the pits of his heart finally began to awake; fatherly instincts.  
  
He wrapped his arms protectively around his daughter and began rubbing her back. Trisha's shaking managed to stop and her sobbing quieted down to small hiccups.  
  
"Shh," his velvety voice soothed.  
  
Trisha looked up at him, "Sowwy."  
  
Snape was confused and no anger filled his voice, "For what?"  
  
"I-I got your w-wobes all w-wet."  
  
He looked down and there was a small wet stain of tears on his chest, "It's alright."  
  
"Weally?"  
  
Snape actually let a smile cross his lips at his daughter's true lisp, "Yes."  
  
Trisha buried herself back in her father's robes.  
  
"Why were you crying?"  
  
She looked back up at him, "I got scared. I couldn't find my mommy, but I found daddy so it's ok."  
  
Snape couldn't help feeling pride that his daughter admitted she needed him. And just for his secret, he kind of liked it. He liked being needed by someone.  
  
Trisha jerked suddenly and Snape looked down at her alarmed.  
  
"Whoa. what happened?" Trisha groaned. She felt arms around her and a warm body pressed against hers. She jumped back in alarm breaking the contact. But when she looked back down at the ground she saw her father.  
  
"Did I just have a relapse?" Trisha asked very much confused.  
  
"I believe you did," Snape stood back up.  
  
"God, I'm sorry! I had no control over that! I don't even remember what happened!" Trisha all blurted out at once. She expected him to be angry with her for letting her original soul take over. It was a sign of weakness. What he said totally shocked her.  
  
"It's alright. It wasn't your fault," with that Snape left and closed the door behind him.  
  
Trisha stared after him in complete shock. He wasn't angry, in fact if she had any sense in her at all she could have sworn she detected a bit of sadness in his voice.  
  
'What happened?' Trisha was left alone to ponder these new thoughts. 


	5. Little Teacher

Trisha shook her head and decided to ask later. She grabbed another pair of black robes and quickly changed. She cracked her bedroom door open and peaked out. Snape was nowhere to be seen.  
  
She walked out into his bedroom and finally found him sitting in his chair next to the unlit fireplace. Trisha walked over and sat in the chair she had early produced. Snape eyed her, but Trisha made a note that he wasn't putting all of his anger into his glare.  
  
Trisha blinked, "What happened in there?"  
  
"You had a relapse," Snape replied coldly.  
  
"No shit. I want to know what happened during the relapse."  
  
"Nothing happened. You just started acting five again," he was sneering, but something about her father was rather off.  
  
"So nothing happened. Is that why you were holding me on the floor?"  
  
Snape's eyes narrowed, "You were crying."  
  
Trisha smirked, "So you were comforting me."  
  
Snape went a little edgy, but changed the subject entirely, "Are you hungry?"  
  
Trisha smiled inwardly mostly because her father was quick to change any subject that had to do with emotions of any kind, "No, not really."  
  
"Then I have a class to get ready for."  
  
"Well I don't wanna be stuck in this chamber all day. Can I come?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Come on, what year are you teaching first?"  
  
"Third."  
  
"Piece of cake. I bet I could even help them and then you could get more of your grading done! Come on I need something to do."  
  
Snape thought about the proposition being offered, "I could get my paperwork done. Fine, you can come, but keep the little brats out of my hair."  
  
Trisha smiled and she could have hugged him if she didn't know what a fuss that would create. Instead she just settled for a, "Thank you."  
  
Snape walked out the door and headed for his classroom with Trisha right behind him. Through the hallways he asked again, "Are you sure you're not hungry?"  
  
"Definitely, I'm a small you remember. I don't eat a lot."  
  
Trisha walked into the classroom ahead of Snape, "Wow, nice classroom."  
  
Snape nodded and went over to his desk and began shifting through more papers. Trisha began exploring the room looking at all the potion ingredients.  
  
"So what are they brewing today?" Trisha asked.  
  
Snape answered without looking up, "A simple sleeping potion."  
  
"And they already know how to make it?"  
  
"I explained it to them a few days ago."  
  
Trisha started looking through a few books in the back of the room. A fourth year potions book, a second year transfigurations book, and a Quidditch book?  
  
"What's with the Quidditch book?" Trisha asked.  
  
"Potter's. He was reading it instead of finishing up his potion."  
  
"Oh."  
  
A few minutes later a group of Hufflepuffs walked in taking their seats in the left corner. Then a few Ravenclaws. Soon the whole classroom was full of third years.  
  
Snape stood up, "You all know what to do so get working. If you have any questions or start making trouble Ms. Snape will be here. I will be busy working at my desk."  
  
The classroom's attention fell on Trisha. Hushed whispers filled the room. A Hufflepuff girl raised her hand.  
  
"Yes Ms. Key," Snape snapped.  
  
"Is there any relation?"  
  
"Of course there is you moron!" a brown-haired Ravenclaw boy shouted from the other side of the room, "The two look almost the same!"  
  
"Shut up Bret!" the Hufflepuff girl shouted.  
  
"Enough!" Snape yelled making the classroom silent again, "Ms. Key, Mr. David, detention, both of you tonight at six."  
  
The two began to sulk in their seats and mumble something under their breaths.  
  
"And for the rest of you. Yes, there is a relation. Trisha here is my daughter. Now to work!" Snape shouted going back to his desk while the class looked on in shock.  
  
After the class got over the surprise they began to grab their things and start brewing their potion. Trisha walked up and down the isle much like Snape did peering over everyone's shoulder, but she didn't voice her opinion like her father did. She kept quiet just watching; observing. No one gave her any trouble until she came to that brown-haired Ravenclaw.  
  
"Who are you to help Professor Snape? You're what only five? Just because you're his daughter doesn't mean you can help third years," Bret sneered.  
  
Trisha was reminded of Malfoy, but this boy was a few notches dumber. But instead of coming out and yelling at the boy like she was going to she decided to show him up, "Well Mr. David, I may only be five, but at least I know that you should only add two toad eyes not three. Look it up because your potion is going to be ruined if you don't supple out your ingredients now."  
  
The boy grabbed his open book and read. She was right. He scowled, "You studied this before we came in."  
  
"And you studied this a whole period yesterday. So I suggest you keep your mouth shut and hold respect to thoughs who have a higher IQ."  
  
A few Hufflepuff girls who were listening in giggled. The Ravenclaw sulked into his chair and began to work out his potion. A Ravenclaw girl raised her hand.  
  
Trisha walked over to her, "Yes Ms."  
  
"Darley. Ms. Snape my potion is turning out to watery. Do you know the problem?"  
  
"Please call me Trisha."  
  
"Ok. Trisha."  
  
"The problem here is you didn't add enough dragon oil," Trisha measured a few drops and poured it in, "Now just stir slowly and. there!" The potion was much thicker than before.  
  
"Oh. thanks! How do you know this? You're only five it looks like."  
  
"I am only five, but I studied this already."  
  
"So you're like some advanced genius child?"  
  
"Uh. sure."  
  
"Cool!"  
  
"Right." Trisha eyed the girl before walking away.  
  
The rest of the class went fairly well and surprisingly the students behaved for Trisha. Snape looked up finally when class began to clear. Was there students actually. trying to stay?  
  
"I know, I know," he heard Trisha say to a few Hufflepuffs, "You can come and visit me and I'll see to it about my headache potion."  
  
Finally the group left and Trisha walked over to Snape, "That was fun."  
  
"What was that about?"  
  
"What was what about?"  
  
"That 'come and visit me' line."  
  
"Nothing really. I heard a few girls saw they were getting headaches often and that the potion Madam Pomfrey gives them only works for an hour or two. You know that one girl you were yelling at. Ms. Key. Diana? She's very good working with potions. She might have a career in them."  
  
The fifth years began to show and fill the classroom. Then Trisha saw him, Harry Potter. Another instinct began to take over. It was saying, 'Gain his trust' 'Gain his trust then make your move'.  
  
Trisha shook her head and whispered to herself, "Yeah gain his trust."  
  
The class was seated and Snape stood up, "Ms. Snape here is going to watch over the class while I sit at my desk and go through essays. Any trouble and you'll get detention."  
  
Snape walked back to his desk leaving Trisha to handle the group of very confused students.  
  
"Ok," Trisha started, "Yes I know I am only five years old." She thought for a moment and kept with the story the third year Hufflepuff gave, "So I'm like an advance genius child. Yes, I am related to Snape. I am his daughter." The whole room gasped. "And I will be helping you today."  
  
Trisha looked at Malfoy who went absolutely pale. She smiled at him making him even whiter.  
  
"Get to work!" Trisha barked.  
  
The classroom grew alive and people were grabbing for things. Trisha began to walk around again. Everything was fairly in order. Everyone seemed to know what they were doing. except this one Gryffindor.  
  
"Excuse me Mr.."  
  
"Longbottom," he shied.  
  
"You do know that your potion is suppose to be orange not green right?"  
  
"Y-Yeah."  
  
Trisha scooted closer and grabbed a few honeyweeds then placed them in the cauldron and took the stirrer from Neville and began to stir slower then he had. It slowly turned green like it was suppose to. She handed the stirrer back to him.  
  
"See, just keep stirring very slowly and it will stay that color."  
  
Neville looked surprised that he didn't get yelled at, "T-Thanks."  
  
Trisha smiled, "You're welcome. And don't be afraid to ask if the potion starts to turn colors again."  
  
Neville nodded and Trisha began walking around the room again. She walked over toward Draco and he had a sneer on his face.  
  
"So you're Professor Snape's kid."  
  
"Yes," Trisha glared at him.  
  
"I bet you're daddy's little girl."  
  
"No more than you are," she smirked and Crabbe and Goyle began to snicker.  
  
"Shut up!" Malfoy yelled at his two heavies, "You're lucky you're his kid."  
  
"Oh don't let that stop you. Please if you want to try something go right ahead."  
  
"I might hurt you and get detention. It's not worth it."  
  
"For one thing Malfoy, you couldn't hurt me with the puny spells you produce. And second, if you're father could not beat me then you definitely cannot."  
  
Draco's eyes narrowed, "And when did you battle my father?"  
  
Trisha's glare went into a smirk, "Oh a few times. And I managed to beat the shit out of him so don't give me any trouble."  
  
She left before he could even answer back. Trisha headed to where Harry was sitting with his two friends. She stood behind him and pulled out his book she had snatched from the bookcase.  
  
"Hey," she called from behind him.  
  
Harry looked behind him, "Huh? Oh, hello."  
  
"Is this yours?" Trisha held out the book keeping it from Snape's view.  
  
"Yeah! Snape snatched it from me last week! I've been trying to get it back!"  
  
Trisha put the book under his seat, "If he finds it missing blame it on me, but take it back."  
  
"Thanks!" Harry smiled.  
  
"No problem."  
  
"So, you're Snape's kid?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Poor you."  
  
Trisha giggled, "It isn't as bad as one would think, but I get the point. Now back to your potion before he yells at you."  
  
Harry went back to work and Trisha went back to wondering the isles. She eyed Neville every now and then. It looked like he was getting the hang of it.  
  
There was a knock at the door and Dumbledore strode in. He walked over to Snape and whispered in his ear, "Can I see you for a moment Severus? It's very important."  
  
Snape looked irritated, but nodded when he saw the troubled look in his eyes, "Fine, Trisha can look after my class."  
  
Dumbledore finally noticed Trisha walking around the classroom giving help. He smiled, "Very gifted. Now come with me."  
  
The two headed for the door but Snape turned around and gave one last warning, "If any of you cause trouble you will ALL have detention!" With that he followed Dumbledore out of the room leaving Trisha in charge. 


End file.
